Unknown Love
by Rikka-chan
Summary: Misao and Aoshi's relationship is going smoothly. to them, age was never a concern as long as they loved each other, so they they never asked. As others start to pry into their relationship, such as the school board,what's a senior student and a high scho


**Unknown Love**

**By: Cereis**

**(Rikka-chan)**

hey everyone! Well, this story will be kinda different than the others stories that I've written. This one's an AU fic, with some OOCness in Aoshi and possibly in some of the other characters to come. I hope you'll all like it

I'm only gonna say it once:

Disclaimer: I don't won Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. They all belong to Watsuki-san, except for characters that I may have created myself

Chapter 1 

"_And we'll be back with after this short break."_

"Ahhhh…" Misao yawned and raised her arms up above hear head to stretch out her arms and back before returning to her former comfortable sitting position. She nestled back into her favorite 'seat', also known as her boyfriend of a little over a month, Shinomori Aoshi.

Aoshi and Misao had met at a movie house by coincidence two months back. Misao was with her best friends Soujiro and Kaoru, and Kaoru's boyfriend Himura Kenshin. She was innocently waiting in line to get her traditional movie munchies: a large bag of popcorn, a large blue raspberry Icee, and a box of Buncha Crunch when an oblivious angry man three times her size accidentally bumped into her and sent her sprawling backwards towards the ground.

Fortunately, Aoshi had been in line behind her and saw everything that had happened and caught her at the last minute. Misao was ready to show the man what he had been messing with, but Aoshi had beat her to it.

Two months earlier

_Yesssss! Buncha Crunchhhhhhhh!_ Misao thought to herself, a grin plastered on her face as she waited patiently in line to get the sugar high that only her favorite blue ice and candy could give her.

_Nothing could possibly go_-OOF!

A man much larger than herself rammed into Misao's left shoulder and sent her sailing backwards.

Oh no, this is gonna hurt… 

She braced herself for impact when she suddenly felt a pair of muscular arms encircle her waist, saving her from hitting the ground.

She slowly opened her eyes to find icy blue green ones staring straight back at her. Their eyes looked for a moment. The man's eyes were so breath- taking and piercing that they sent shivers down her spine. Not to mention, now that she got a better look at his face, he was quite attractive.

Looking at his eyes again, she realized that he was no longer looking at her, but at something past her. He gently placed her back on her feet before quickly walking away from her.

_Huh?_

Misao watched him walk away towards the man who had formerly bumped into her.

The guy grabbed the man-who-mauled-her-over's shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"What the 'ell do _you_ want!" the angry man said to the man who saved her, an angry scowl on his face.

"I think that what you just did was very rude. I strongly advise you to apologize to her. Now." The guy spoke, his voice stern and eyes as piercing as ever.

"What the hell you talking 'bout?" the man said, a mixed look of confusion and subsided anger on his face.

"You nearly ran a poor young girl over." The guy said, anger in voice.

"I ain't apologizin' to no one." The angry man said defiantly.

"I think _you should_." The guy who saved her said once more, lowering his head slightly and sending the man a glare.

The angry man paused for a moment before complying to the other guy's wishes.

"Alright, alright." He said, and walked over to Misao.

"Hey, I'm sorry for knockin' you over earlier." He said, and then looked over at the other guy.

"Uh, that's alright" Misao said, not really sure what to say.

What the heck was she supposed to say? Some random hot guy just saved her from hitting the ground, and then made the man who mauled her over apologize to her. Needless to say, she was at a loss of words.

The guy who saved her nodded his head at the angry man, and the angry man left the theaters, cursing under his breath.

"Um, thanks. I appreciate what you did back there and for catching my fall. No one's ever done that for me before." Misao said sheepishly.

_I wasn't planning on doing that myself either, _Aoshi thought to himself, but shrugged the thought aside.

"It was no problem. Are you ok? I know I caught you in time, but that guy did hit you pretty hard." The guy said, a small bit of concern sounding in his voice.

"No, I'm alright thanks to you." She replied, smiling.

"Good." He said, a small smile forming on his lips.

Then there was a small awkward silence.

"So, um… My name's Makimachi Misao, what's yours?"

_UGH! That sounded so corny!_

"Shinomori Aoshi."

"Are you here alone?"

"Yea. How about you?"

"No, I'm here with some friends."

:silence:

"So, what movie are you watching?"

"Saw II."

"Really? Same here! Hey, since your alone, why don't you watch it with me and my friends?"

Aoshi paused for a moment, as if deciding.

"Alright."

And the rest is history.

Back to Misao and Aoshi at the present.

Misao returned to her comfortable position in Aoshi's lap.

"Tired?" he asked, re-wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his chin on her left shoulder.

"No, not really. Just a little." She replied, resting her head against his and closed her eyes.

"Seems like your exhausted." He spoke into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Even though it has been about a month and a half since they started dating, little things like that or Aoshi simply touching her still got her emotions and senses all riled up.

Aoshi smiled to himself at the feeling of Misao's body tremble slightly against his at his actions. He pressed a small kiss to her neck. Misao let out a little moan. He stopped his ministrations and lifted his head to look at the clock in the kitchen.

"Wasn't your brother supposed to pick you up an hour ago?"

"Huh?" Misao said half conscious.

"Its 10:30, wasn't your brother supposed to pick you up by-"

"What!"

Misao, now knocked out of her stupor, scrambled out of Aoshi's lap and into the kitchen.

"Oh my God, he was supposed to pick me up an hour ago! And it takes an hour to get home!" Misao said, running a hand through her hair.

"Ah! Where the heck is he? Oh this is going to be great. I'm going to be the Crab Queen tomorrow morning, _and_ on my first day of _school_ to boot! Where is that idiot of a brother!"

_School?_

"School?" Aoshi asked, some what confused.

"Yea, tomorrow's my first day." Misao replied exasperated.

:Beep Beep:

"There he is! Stupid Sanosuke."

Misao grabbed her shoulder bag and threw it over her should in a rush.

"Sorry that I wasn't able to drive you home myself, but I have to go to work early tomorrow." Aoshi said.

"Oh, that's ok, I understand. We're both going to have our first day's tomorrow." Misao said with a smile, grabbing his left hand in her right.

:Beep Beep Beeeeeeep:

"Ugh, I gotta go. Love you." Misao said, reached up and gave Aoshi a quick peck on the lips before turning to dash out the door.

But before she could reach the door, Aoshi grabbed her arm, spun her around, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a slow, passionate, heart wrenching kiss-one of the best he's ever given her. His tongue brushed against her lips before entering her mouth and brushing against Misao's. Misao moaned in his mouth. Aoshi pulled back from a slightly breathless and flushed Misao.

He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

"Don't over do yourself, ok?" he said, opening his eyes, the same eyes that she came to know and love, to look into hers.

"O-Ok" Misao stuttered, slowly finding her ability to speak again.

Aoshi smirked and chastely kissed her once more before sending her out the door.

"I love you." He said, a small smile on his face. The smile that he reserved especially for her.

"I love you too." Misao said, blushing. Like she said before, he never ceased to send her senses into overdrive.

She walked down the set of stairs of Aoshi's apartment complex and over to her brother's blue 2004 Toyota Celica, deaf to all the noise her brother was making with the horn of the car. All she could hear was the pounding if her heart.

"God, Misao, what took you so long? Were you taking your time putting your cloths back on or something?" Her older brother Sanosuke asked sarcastically with an annoyed look on his face.

"No! You know that we're not like that! Your such a pervert!" she yelled at Sano and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Che, then what's with the _hickey_ on your neck?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face and his eyes on the road.

Misao's eyes shot wide open and grabbed the left side of her neck, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Just drive you tori-atama." Misao said angrily.

* * *

well, that's it for chapter 1!

i hope u guys liked it, this was my first present-time fic XD

now you guys know what to do...REVIEW!

if you like it, then REVIEW!

if you review, i'll update sooner. if you don't, then i'll cry and probably stop writting this fic... jk!- or am i serious?

so, please, REVIEW!

-cereis out


End file.
